Celestial DragonMystic Fox
by Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern
Summary: Follow Naruto's journey as he walks the path to become a powerful fighter. This story will have characters from G-Gundam, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Inuyasha, and DBZ.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Twelve years old, Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure. In order to defeat it, Kyuubi had to be sealed within a newborn child. Luckily, the Fourth Hokage's wife, Kushina Uzumaki, had just given birth to twins. A boy with blond hair and a girl with red hair. They were fraternal twins, not identical.

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was prepared to seal Kyuubi in his newborn son when the Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared.

"Don't, I'll do it." he said.

"But Sarutobi!" Minato pleaded.

"Not another word, Minato." Hiruzen said sternly. "Those three need you."

"I can't let you this."

"You have no choice in this matter. Besides, I modified the seal."

This shocked Minato. "How?"

"Watch and learn." Hiruzen formed the hand seals. "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

Shinigami, the Death Kami, appeared.

"**Ah, I see you made the changes to the seal.**"

"Just be glade you'll be able to feast on some of Kyuubi's chakra."

Shinigami demonically laughed "**Very well, then.**"

'What going on here.' Minato thought. 'Sarutobi's spirit should be floating in front of Shinigami. But it's not."

Shinigami stretched out his arm and pulled Kyuubi towards the baby boy. Before Kyuubi was sealed, Shinigami split the fox's chakra in half. The yin chakra was swallowed by the death kami and the yang half was placed in the baby boy. The sealing process was over. Before Shinigami left for the Spirit World, he floated down to whisper something to Hiruzen. Hiruzen's eyes widen and then he nodded his head as he was satisfied with what Shinigami told.

"Where can we find his body?" Hiruzen asked. Shinigami told him. "I see. Thank you, Shinigami." With that, Shinigami vanished.

'What the hell?' Minato thought. 'Shinigami didn't take Sarutobi's spirit?'

Hiruzen looked at Minato. "Go check on Kushina. I'll handle the clean up."

"How is that you're still alive?"

"I'll discuss that later."

**The next day in the meeting chamber**

"Impossible!" Fugaku Uchiha shouted.

"No, it's not." Hiruzen said. "Shinigami is the death kami. He knows who is dead and who is not."

"How is this possible?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

"Shinigami figured that it was Madara's eternal mangekyo sharingan that kept him alive all these years." Hiruzen said. "Before you all asked what this heighten form of the mangekyo sharingan is, I'll tell you. As we all know, the mangekyo sharingan is a heighten form of the normal sharingan. The longer the user uses it, the more the user's eye sight deteriorates. However, it the user obtains another user's sharingan, their eye sight is restored."

"How does the eternal mangekyo sharingan if into this?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"During the days when the Uchiha was at war if the Senju, Madara when blind. His brother, Izuna, willingly give his eyes to Madara since he too also had the mangekyo sharingan."

"I see." Shibi Aburame said. "Combining the two mangekyo sharingans together is what gave rise to Madara's eternal mangekyo sharingan."

"Exactly." Hiruzen said.

Fugaku gave up to leave the room. But was stopped by two members of the Anbu black ops.

"Where are you going?" Danzou Shimura demanded.

Fugaku remained silent.

"Because of a member of your clan who we all thought was dead, many ninja and civilians are dead!"

"I agree." Koharu Utatane said as looked irritated by Fugaku's presence. "If memory serves me right, Tobirama-sensei once told Hiruzen, Homura, Danzou, and myself that the First Hokage was able to subdue the power of the tailed beasts with his Mokuton (Wood Release). While Madara was able to control them by unknown means. Now we know how."

"It doesn't matter now. Madara is dead now." Hiruzen said.

"How?" Koharu asked.

"Before Madara could escape, Shimigami took away all of his chakra so he wouldn't be able to perform any jutsu. Shinigami also burnt out Madara eyes so no one else could use them."

"What about his body?" Danzou asked

"Destroyed via incineration."

"Minato, what are about Naruto?" Homura asked.

"I don't know." Minato sighed. "All I know is this. He will live with the burden of being Kyuubi's jailor for the rest of his life."

"No, he won't." Hiruzen said.

All eyes were now back on Hiruzen.

"Explain." Danzou said.

"Shinigami made it where that in six years, Kyuubi's chakra will be fully merge with Naruto's." Hiruzen explained. "When that happens, Kyuubi will cease to exist."

"I'm contempt with this." Homura said.

"As am I." Koharu agreed.

The other clan heads, both ninja and civilian, were also satisfied with this.

"Very well, then. This meeting is over." Minato said.

**Three years later**

Naruto was chosen to be a student of the legendary Tohofuhai a.k.a. Master Asia. The Undefeated of the East. Master Asia was good friends with Hiruzen. However, Kushina and Minato weren't too happy with this. Later on they agreed due to Hiruzen's suggestion that it would be good for Naruto to see the world and not be a target for Iwa ninjas.

Ever since that day, the Naruto's life was changed forever. As he grew, Naruto learned a lot from Master Asia. He also learned from Master Asia's students: Domon Kasshu of Fuji Country, Chibodee Crocket of Eagle Country, George de Sand of Rose Country, Sai Saici of Shaolin Country, and Argo Guiskii of Czar Country.

**Three more years later**

During the time Naruto became sick and went into a coma, his spirit traveled to the Spirit World. There he met Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, and Roku. Over time, they taught Naruto the bending arts.

Yangchen taught him airbending. Airbending was the ability to control and manipulate currents of air. In the Spirit World, the Sky Bison were the first airbenders. Air was the symbol for freedom and the key to airbending was flexibility as well as finding and following the path of least resistance. Airbending was notable for being entirely defensive; however it was reputed for being the most dynamic of the four bending arts. Airbenders can overwhelm many opponents at one time with large and powerful attacks that can be deadly. The martial art associated with airbending was Ba Gua.

Kuruk taught Naruto waterbending. Waterbending was the ability to control water as well as all its many forms. In the Spirit World, the Moon was the first waterbender. Water was the symbol for change. The waterbenders were the only ones who didn't learn from an animal. Waterbenders dealt with the flow of energy. They let their defense become their offense. This turned their opponent's own force against them. The martial art associated waterbending was Tai Chi.

Kyoshi taught Naruto earthbending. Earthbending was the ability to manipulate earth and rock as well as all of its various forms. In the Spirit World, the badgermoles were the first earthbenders. Earth was the element of substance. The key to earthbending was neutral jing. This involved waiting and listening for the right movement to strike. The martial art associated with earthbending was Hung Gar

Roku taught Naruto firebending. Firebending was the ability to create and control fire. Fire was the element of power. The first firebenders were the dragons. Firebending was notable for its intensive attacking style and lack of defenses. However, some firebenders had created some defensive moves. The martial art associated with fire bending was Northern Shaolin.

Naruto learned fast and quickly became a bending master. Soon the four benders took Naruto to the Lion Turtle to learn energybending. Energybending was the ability to bend life energy. It predated the four bending arts. When bending life energy, one can impart themselves with knowledge instantly or remove another's bending completely. Energybending was extremely powerful and yet potentially dangerous. If the bender's spirit was even slightly weak (bendable), then they would be infected by the spirit of the one they are bending. This could lead to the bender being corrupted or killed.

After leaving the tutelage of the four benders, Naruto met a dog yokai named Inu no Taisho and his two sons, Sessomaru and Inuyasha. He traveled throughout the Spirit World with them and learned the way of the katana sword.

After leaving Inu no Taisho, Naruto met Izanagi, the king of all the kami. Izanagi sent Naruto to learn from Goku, the new Kai of the North. In order to get to Goku, Naruto had to journey across Snake Way which was one million miles. With sheer will power and determination, Naruto was able to make it. There, Goku taught Naruto everything he knew. With Goku's training, Naruto's senses, speed, strength, agility, and reflexes increased.

After leaving Goku, Naruto sent on a mission by Izanagi. This mission consisted of him accompanying an Imoogi in finding the Yuh-Yi-Joo. The Yuh-Yi-Joo was a jewel that granted the Imoogi to become a Celestial Dragon. Soon, Naruto and the Imoogi found the jewel. But were confronted by another more malevolent Imoogi named Burakai. The two Imoogi fight for the jewel ending in Burakai's defeat and death. The good Imoogi later transformed in to a Celestial Dragon.

After finishing his mission, Naruto met Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. The two men were the First and Second Hokages. The two men taught Naruto the way of the Shinobi.

After his ninja training, Izanagi sent Naruto spirit back to the mortal realm. As his spirit and body emerged back together, Naruto's body began to glow and form a cocoon made of chakra. During the process, Kyuubi finally vanished from existence.

When the cocoon dissipated, Naruto had six chakra wings, his eyes were that of a Celestial Dragon, he had black arrow tattoos on his arms and forehead, and nine chakra fox tails. Master Asia and his students were amazed by this. It was like witnessing a miracle.

Later on, Naruto told Master Asia of his experience in the Spirit World. As proof, Naruto showed him his new abilities and skills. Master Asia was very impressed that his youngest student was becoming a powerful warrior.

One year had passed since then and it was time for Naruto to part ways with the Undefeated of the East. Master Asia gave Naruto a black colored sash as a memento of his experience with him and the other students. Naruto sprouted his chakra wings, said his farewells, and took off into the sky. Master Asia smiled with pride. 'He'll grow into a hell of a fighter if he keeps up his training.' he thought. 'If I live long enough, I will look forward to seeing his success. Good luck…Naruto.'

**A/N: **This a Naruto fanfic with characters from G-Gundam, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Inuyasha, and DBZ.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been five years since Naruto left Master Asia. He was now twelve years old. Instead of returning home to Konoha, Naruto traveled the world and trained. He even created a nickname for himself. Celestial Dragon/Mystic Fox. This was due to the fact that Izanagi presented him with two summon contracts. One for the dragons and one for the foxes.

Naruto began to make a name for himself. Soon his reputation for wielding the elements without the use of hand seals and massive power reached Konoha. Minato, Sarutobi, Homura, and Koharu were intrigued by this. From what they heard, Naruto wore a mask that only revealed his eyes (**A/N:** Imagine the mask worn by Vega from Street Fighter.) and a hooded robe. On back of the robe was the yin/yang symbol. On the yin side was the dragon and on the yang side was the fox.

As Naruto reached the main gates of Konoha, he was stopped by Kotetsu and Izumo.

"State your name and business." Kotetsu ordered.

"You're Celestial Dragon/Mystic Fox, aren't you?" Izumo asked.

Naruto nodded. "I'm here to speak with the Hokage."

"What for?" Kotetsu asked.

"To tell him his son has finally come home." Naruto said as he took for his mask.

Izumo eyes widen. "Hey, I know you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Lord Hokage keeps a photo of you on his desk."

Naruto smiled. "I see. Is it a picture of me and old man Sarutobi?"

"Yeah."

"Man, you're a splitting image of Lord Hokage." Kotetsu said.

"Really? I never thought of that."

"Take a picture of yourself and put it next to a picture of him when he was your age. You'll see the resemblance."

"I think I'll do that. Anyway, is it cool for me to pass?"

"Of course." Izumo said.

"Thanks."

"It's good to have you back." Kotetsu said.

"It's good to back." Naruto said as he put his mask back on and walked into the village.

At the Hokage's office, Minato was doing paperwork when Tsunade and Kushina came bursting through the door dragging Jiraiya behind. The toad sage looked as if someone smashed a cement block into his face. Minato wince as he looked at the self-proclaimed pervert's face.

"Mom. Kushina. Was that necessary?" Minato asked.

The two women glare at him. Minato could feel the killer intent. 'Why did I have to ask that question?' he thought as he was sweating bullets.

"I see Ero-sennin is still peeping, huh?"

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade turned to see Naruto standing on the window seal.

"So the great Celestial Dragon/Mystic Fox comes to Konoha to grace us with his presence." Tsunade sarcastically said.

"Aw, what the matter Tsunade?" Naruto asked. "Still mad that I caught you and the pervert in the sack. It was to be expected since you are the '_legendary sucker_' if you catch my drift."

"WHY YOU LITTLE …!"

Naruto started laughing so hard, he nearly fell off the window seal.

"Mom, is he serious?" Minato asked sternly. Tsunade remained silent as she knew her son was going to blow his top.

"Calm down, Lord Hokage." Naruto said. "Tsunade is a grown woman who can do whatever or whomever she wishes."

Tsunade was now foaming at the mouth. "I'm going to kill you." she growled.

"Whoa now! Do you really want to kill your grandson?" Naruto asked as he took off his mask.

"Naruto?" asked a shocked Kushina.

Naruto hopped off the window seal. "It's been a while, hasn't mom?"

A single tear dropped down her cheek as she hugged her son for the first time in years.

"I can't believe it." Kushina said looked at Naruto. "You're all grown up."

Minato got up from his chair and also embraced his son. "It's good to have you back, son."

"Brat!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were there."

"Little bastard. Come over here."

"For what? So you can give me whatever disease you picked up from him?"

"GRRRR!"

Naruto busted out laughing. "Man, I love to see you pissed."

Tsunade composed herself as Naruto gave her a hug. "It good to see you, granny."

"Likewise, brat. Just don't tell anyone about that?"

"Yeah, whatever?"

Naruto walked over to Jiraiya. He waterbended the water in a glass pitcher that was on Minato's desk and splashed it on Jiraiya's face. Jiraiya quickly woke up.

"Now don't we look like crap?" Naruto smirked.

"Gaki?"

"Who else would it be, pervert?"

"So, you're Celestial Dragon/Mystic Fox, huh?" Jiraiya asked as he got up.

"Yeah."

"Sensei, you and I need to have a talk." Minato said.

"About what?"

"You and my mother."

Jiraiya lean over to Tsunade. "How the hell does Gaki Sr. knows about that?" he whispered.

"Ask him." she replied as she pointed to Naruto.

"Wait, that was him?"

"Afraid so."

"Sensei, keep your '_thing_' away from my mother." Minato said with killer intent.

Jiraiya sweat dropped anime style. He knew he would be knocking on Shinigami's door if Minato had ever caught him and Tsunade in bed together.

"So Naruto, I see you made a name for yourself." Tsunade said.

"Yeah. Traveling world and instilling into missing ninjas, crime lords, and bandits was great. But helping those in need felt better."

"Aw, my little boy is a man of honor and integrity." Kushina teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"How about we go see your sister?" Minato asked.

"Fine with me."

"She should be with Kakashi at training ground number seven."

"So she's a kuniochi, huh?"

"Genin level."

Naruto nodded. "Does she know the rasengan yet?"

"No. She isn't ready yet."

"Too bad. I have already mastered it."

"Yeah right, gaki." Jiraiya scoffed.

Naruto walked up to Jiraiya and held out both this hands. All the adults went wide eyed when they saw each hand form a spiral sphere.

"You can create two rasengans simultaneously?" Minato asked.

"That's not the best part."

What Naruto did next made Minato's mouth drop. In Naruto's right, the rasengan transformed into a large shuriken. The rasengan in Naruto's left hand began to spark and discharge electricity.

"What the…?"

"My in right hand is the rasen shuriken and in my left hand is the rasen chidori."

"Amazing." Kushina simply said.

'He did what I couldn't do.' Minato thought. 'He completed my technique and did it with ease.'

Naruto caused the two energies to dissipate. "Shall we go?"

"Wait." Minato said.

"Yeah dad?"

"How did you complete the rasengan?"

"Lets just say that the jutsu training I received from the First and Second Hokages was the key."

'He knows grandpa and Uncle Tobirama? How?' Tsunade thought. 'If they helped Naruto complete the rasengan, then I wonder what else they taught him?'

End of chapter one


End file.
